


Псионик. Битва за Ханаан

by zalzala



Series: Псионик [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Gen, Islam, Middle East, Muslim Character, Non-Graphic Violence, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Travel, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Псионик [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883773





	Псионик. Битва за Ханаан

— Вставай, бездельник! 

— Да пошёл ты! 

Так началось утро для Рушана. Он бы с удовольствием поспал, но надо работать. Парень нехотя вылез из палатки, где его ждал взъерошенный друг Освальд. 

— Копаешься ты как девчонка. Можешь послать меня хоть на кудыкины горы, но ко-па-ешь-ся! 

— Чай-то готов? 

Рушан вытащил свою чашку. Кто-то был особо брезгливый, у кого руки-крюки, но свою посуду нужно держать при себе. Если нет — можно пить из одноразовых стаканчиков, которые успешно превращались в многоразовые, но вследствие этого имели неприятное свойство разваливаться в руках — одноразовые всё-таки. Чай пили с сухарями или печеньем. Хочешь чего-то большего — дуй работать. У снаркистов не принято хранить запасы еды, потому что их начинали подворовывать. 

Рушан грыз сухарь и щурил фиолетовые глаза. Да у него фиолетовые глаза и белые волосы как у альбиноса. Внешность была весьма странной, но не вызывала особых вопросов. Волосы перекисью выжег, а глаза, невидаль эка — контактные линзы. Рушан соглашался — не объяснять же каждому, что у него на самом деле такой родился. 

Снаркисты были вроде группы бродячих философов, которые как цыгане путешествовали по городам. Среди них были разные люди — и бродяги, уставшие бродить в одиночестве, и молодёжь, желавшая приключений, и зрелые, состоявшиеся дельцы, которые мечтали увидеть мир. Всем были рады, только никому не мешай и помогай по возможности. 

Юноша не забыл, при каких обстоятельствах он оказался с ними. Стоит он посреди дороги — и совершенно ничего не помнит до этого момента, даже своего имени, словно он родился и ему сразу семнадцать лет. Бродил он неприкаянный, пока снаркисты не предложили посидеть у костра. Тот согласился — что ему оставалось делать, он даже не помнил, стоило ли ему опасаться этих людей. Потом он решил путешествовать с ними — они его не гонят, а гулять по дороге без памяти как-то страшно. 

По внешнему виду ему дали характеристику «юноша неопределённого рода занятий», проще говоря — бродяга. Но возникла проблема с именем. Старейшина перечислял имя за именем, но он их отвергал. 

— Мне надоело, буду звать тебя бродягой и всё! Хотя… вспомнил татарское имя: Рушан. 

Что-то внутри засомневалось «Конечно, не в самый раз… ну ладно, и так сойдёт!». 

— Мне подходит имя Рушан. 

— В очередной раз выручили татары! 

Рушан вообще был не похож на татарина, но его решили так звать. Итак, Рушан, Освальд и ещё несколько ребят пошли на площадь. У них была необычная работа — они за деньги хамили прохожим. Это можно получить совершенно бесплатно в магазине, общественном транспорте, поликлинике, но, если кто-то готов платить, чтобы ему наговорили гадостей — милости просим. Обычно ограничивались безобидными фразами типа «у тебя носки в полоску — отвратительная безвкусица!». Но не Рушан, впрочем, мы сейчас увидим, как он работает. 

Какая-то толстая тётка кинула монету и подошла к Рушану. Тётка была не просто толстая — она была жирная как свинья, и по противно изогнутому жабьему рту было видно, что и визжит она в точь-точь как выше упомянутая хрюшка. Она была живым воплощением мудрости «Если хочешь убить человека — необязательно нападать на него с оружием, лучше прикатить к его воротам тележку с золотом, тогда он сам умрёт от ожирения сердца». Наверняка дамочка сиди на супермодных диетах из женских журналов, хотя Рушан знал только один древний как мир рецепт идеальной фигуры – меньше есть и больше двигаться. 

— Когда Александр Македонский спросил у Диогена, чего он хочет, тот попросил его не загораживать солнце. Вы загораживаете мне не только солнце, но и большую часть неба. 

Когда смысл фразы дошёл до дамочки, она побагровела: 

— Да как ты смеешь, сопляк! Да я тебя в бараний рог скручу и вырву твой поганый язык! Да я…! 

— Не понимаю, чем вы недовольны, — вмешался Ос, — вы заплатили — вам нахамили, правила на той дощечке. 

Когда тётка ушла, Освальд вздохнул и обратился к Рушану: 

— Нельзя быть таким злобным! Тебе пришлось нелегко, но кому было легко! Старика не помнишь? 

Отчего же, помнит, как недавно хоронили его. История его шла по старому, но от этого не менее трагическому сценарию: постарел и стал никому не нужен, даже своим детям. 

— Я рано овдовел и один растил сына. Вырос он толковым парнем, только невестка оказалась злюкой, невзлюбила она меня — всё время пшикает. Жалко мне стало сына, нет ничего хуже злой жены. Но однажды я отдыхал после обеда и хотел перевернуться на другой бок, но услышал, как сын с невесткой обсуждают, как бы сдать меня в дом престарелых. Тогда я встал, пошёл к ним и сказал: «Не надо меня в дом престарелых, я сам уйду». И ушёл. 

Старик не стал долго печалиться — травил весёлые байки из жизни, и наставлял молодёжь. Его не успели довезти до больницы. 

В Рушане же чувствовалась озлобленность — не шутливая, с которой снаркисты сочиняют свои шуточки, а настоящая ненависть к роду человеческому. Над ним посмеивались «Он всерьёз воспринял шутки снаркистов», но обижать боялись. 

— Ну, зачем ты ей про вес сказал? Для неё это больная тема! 

— Хочешь, скажу, что для тебя больная тема? 

— Нет, я не хочу терять нашу дружбу. 

— Я не буду тебя оскорблять. 

— Правда, не надо. Если в лагере узнают — потом жилья не дадут. Меньше знаешь — сам понимаешь. 

Освальд пошёл на своё место. 

— Нельзя так с людьми! Влипнешь во что-нибудь — попомнишь мои слова! 

Рушан пропустил предупреждение мимо ушей. К нему подошёл человек, в котором, несмотря на гражданскую одежду, угадывался чиновничий дух. 

— Ты воображаешь себя Зевсом-громовержцем, вершителем человеческих суде, но на самом деле ты мелкий чинуша типа Акакия Акакиевича, который трясётся перед теми, кто выше его. 

Чиновник зашипел, как сало на сковороде: 

— Давно я не видел из вашего народа. Вижу, что вы дерзки на язык. Развлекаемся? 

— Развлекаюсь. 

— Как бы вам не пришлось плакать. 

Именно сейчас в груди возникло противное тянущее чувство, что он с этого момента, как встретил чиновника, влип в крупные неприятности. И нужно прямо сейчас бежать на ближайшую остановку и садиться на первого попавшегося котобуса, пока они не схлестнулись гарротой на шее. 

Рушан тревожно взглянул на Освальда — у того был неплохой нюх на неприятности. Тот был совершенно спокоен. 

«Ну и дурак!» — прозвучало в голове. Рушан решил после работы прогуляться по городу. Снаркистами это не возбранялось, только если опоздаешь на ужин — твои проблемы. Отложив для себя небольшую сумму, он пошёл на улицу. Черепаховый котобус презрительно топорщил усы, глядя на замороженный палтус. На его морде было написано: «сам жри свою рыбу», но всё же нехотя вонзил в неё белые клыки кинжальной остроты — голод не тётка. Рушан не нуждался в котобусе — то расстояние, которое способно утомить горожанина для него лёгкая прогулка. Посмотреть было на что, но он не любил 

заглядывать в магазины, музеи и прочее, и прочее. Он предпочитал бродить по городу — рассматривать здания, людей, улицы, остановки, проще говоря, знакомиться с ним. 

Его грубо толкнули в плечо. Рушан обернулся и увидел двух дуболомов. Они на самом деле были дуболомами — такими руками только деревья ломать. 

— Проверка документов 

И Рушан понял, что те самые неприятности уже начались. Снаркисты отоваривались мылом из слизи водоплавающих слизней, крайне мерзких существ, к счастью живущих только в озёрах с голубой щёлочью, где находились кустарные производства. Достоинством такого мыла была способность отстирывать трудновыводимые пятна, но не из-за этого свойства держали его. Мыло являлось любимым лакомством телептиц, нужно было только положить его на пенёк или другую подставку и произнести ритуальное пение, похожее на заставку программы новостей. Телептица прилетала, съедала мыло и потом растопыривала крылья и перья, превращаясь в экран. Качество изображения было не очень высоким, но путешественникам много и не надо — разве что новости и что-нибудь на сон грядущий. Переключать каналы можно было с помощью пульта-птенца. Только войну за пульт не надо было устраивать — птица нервничает и может неслабо долбануть клювом. Не хочешь смотреть новости — купи себе было и примани другую телептицу. Денег жалко — сиди и не вякай, раз такой халявщик. 

Среди снаркистов посмеивались над любителями новостей, но не сильно порицали их — чтобы знать, в какие города не стоит соваться. В новостях регулярно мелькали сообщения о бесчиниях федералов, да и рассказы бродяг не внушали оптимизм. Про федералов горько шутили: неизвестно, кого боялись больше — преступников или тех, кто должен защищать от преступников. 

Они в прямом смысле потащили его в полицейский участок. В кабинете, куда его затолкали, он увидел того самого чинушу, которого он сравнил с Акакием Акакиевичем. 

— Я им сто раз говорил, — если я сказал привести кого, необязательно же волочь взашей! 

Рушан знал, что вряд ли начальник сильно сожалел, что с ним так невежливо обошлись. И то неприятное щекочущее чувство, будто прямо сейчас неприятности уже начались, вот только не ясно какого рода... что ему могли предъявить? Разве что оскорбление должностного лица, да и то надо доказать, что он нахамил тому самому лицу. И даже если ничего не докажет, ну заставят штраф заплатить или даже несколько дней посидеть в обезьяннике — не страшно. 

А может дело связано с его прошлым, которого он не помнит? Эх, не стоило, имея столь приметную внешность дерзить всем подряд. Мало ли чего он натворил, а вдруг остались люди, которые отрастили на него зуб, а он даже не помнит об этом? Но нет, внутреннее чутьё уверенно говорило, что этого человека он никогда раньше не встречал. 

«Давно не видел из вашего народа... народа... народа». 

Какого именно народа? 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я извинился? 

— Нет, я не мелочный человек, — «ага, конечно, тогда на площади чуть не лопнул от злости», — и вообще считай происходящее деловым собеседованием. 

— Вы хотите сделать мне деловое предложение? 

— Именно! Ты очень сообразителен и мне это очень нравится. 

— Но что вы хотите от простого бродяги? 

— Дело в том, что ты непростой бродяга. 

— Правда? И чем же я так не прост? 

— Ну ладно тебе дурачком притворяться. Ты знаешь, о чём идёт речь. К примеру, как же прознал про мою слабость. 

— Я бы не советовал держать под боком человека, который знает про ваши слабости. И я до сих пор не могу понять, про что идёт речь. Более того, даже если я и понимаю, про что идёт речь, то я ничем не могу вам помочь — у меня серьёзные проблемы с памятью. 

— _Ничего как забыл, так и вспомнишь_. 

— У меня есть возможность отказаться? 

— _Это будет крайне нежелательно._

Рушан интуитивно догадывался, что от него хотят. Это было дразнящее ощущение как при решении кроссворда, когда никак не можешь вспомнить нужное слово. Понимал и то, что его отказ не примут. 

Но ему очень не хотелось соглашаться. 

— Можно подумать? 

— Конечно, конечно. Поверь, в благодарности не будешь обижен. 

С одной стороны — просто сказать «да» и у него будет всё. Но в то же время, если то чем он владеет, попадёт не в те руки — может пострадать множество людей и прежде всего он сам. 

— Нет. 

— Ты хорошо подумал? — чиновник прищурился как зверь перед прыжком. 

— Это мой окончательный ответ. 

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы отказывать мне! — показное добродушие слетело как парик с головы лицедея, — если что с тобой случится, никто тебя не хватится, а твои дружки не почешутся! 

Рушан втянул воздух, словно перед прыжком в холодную воду. 

— Нет. 

— Нет, значит? Хорошо... Может ты потом передумаешь. Эй, каменные лбы, хватит подпирать стены! Отведите его в карцер! 

На этот раз грубые руки затолкали его в подвал. Рушан смотрел в обшарпанную стену и пытался прикинуть, во что обойдётся ему упрямство. В конце концов, этот мир прекрасно обходился без него и ничего не потеряет, если с ним что-то на самом деле случится. Так ради чего он должен изображать благородного героя, который должен пострадать за высокие идеалы? 

«А соглашусь, если будет классические «слоник», «ласточка», «звонок начальнику». 

Вечером, после долгого ожидания, начальник пришёл вместе со своими приспешниками: 

— Не передумал? 

Рушан молчал. 

— Очень и очень жаль. Может быть, они приведут более весомые аргументы 

Дуболомы стали избивать его дубинками. Юноше стало казаться, что он утонул в море отчаяния, чёрного как океанская глубина. Вся жизнь превратилась в непрерывную боль, которой не было ни конца, ни края. Больше телесной боли терзало то, что ему никто не придёт на помощь, и нет возможности хоть как-то облегчить своё положение. 

Тогда Рушан закричал. Крик был жутким, словно кричало не горло, а сама душа обрела голос. Крик дракона, бесконечно тоскливый крик птицы, звучащий в высоте. 

А дальше никто не мог рассказать точно, что произошло. Федералы сидели за столом, вели допросы, записывали показания, заполняли документацию, пили чай или просто бездельничали и вдруг падали на месте или успевали вскочить как ужаленные и тут же грохнуться на пол с высоты собственного роста. Буквально пять минут спустя посетитель, пришедший по поводу украденного телефона, зашёл в помещение, полное лежавших где попало людей. Крик ужаса пронзил зловещую тишину 

***

Абдуль-Малик вышел на опушку, собираясь в город. До остановки час пути, но его подобная физкультура не пугала. Он направился по известной дороге, как вдруг увидел лежащего окровавленного парня. Мужчина немедленно побежал к нему и обрадовался, что хоть тот был без сознания, но дышал. 

Мусульманин немедленно подхватил его на руки и потащил его домой. При подробном осмотре он обнаружил множество синяков и ссадин, но внутренние органы и кости не повреждены. Оказав первую помощь, он отправился в город, но уже просить у своего друга машину, чтобы отвезти его в больницу. 

Абдуль-Малик, приехав в город, понял, что произошло что-то в высшей степени невообразимое. Люди что-то горячо обсуждали приглушенными голосами, оглядываясь по сторонам. Мужчина решил узнать, в чём дело и зашёл в магазин, где он обычно закупал продукты. 

— Привет, дядя Саша! — продавщица принадлежала к той особенной породе людей, занимающихся продажей всякой снедью — толстая, неторопливая и очень болтливая. Наверняка она уже все знает. 

— Привет, тётя Люда. Что такое в городе происходит? 

— А ты разве не знаешь? 

— Нет. 

— Ты из лесу явился что ли — такое не знать! 

— Да, я только что явился из леса. 

Тётя Люда сердито замахала руками — нашёл время шутить. 

— Слушай, знаешь главное здание федералов? Так вот, там все люди, которые там находились, лежали без сознания. Все до единого! Конечно, сразу оцепили здание, никого не пускают, на вопросы не отвечают. Врачи, правда, передают, что даже если кто и приходил в себя, то редко был в своём уме. 

— Как не в своём уме? 

— Да натурально были сумасшедшие! Сидят, дрожат от страха и ничего не говорят! Кого удалось расспросить, те говорили, что вроде как слышали какой-то крик, а потом падали замертво. 

— Замертво? 

— Да тут явно дело нечисто, — тётя Люда наклонилась над прилавком и сказала шёпотом, — главу федеральной службы и его помощников вообще нашли мёртвыми. 

— Умерли от крика? 

— Ну, получается так. 

— Интересно как... Как в одной коранической истории. 

— Что же за история? 

— Пророк Салих был послан к народу Самуд. Племя потребовало явить чудо, чтобы доказать его пророческую миссию. Чудо было таково, чтобы из камня вышла красная верблюдица. Салих выполнил, требование, но они не сдержали обещание уверовать в единого Бога, к тому же жители были недовольны тем, что они были вынуждены чередовать свои дни с верблюдицей, чтобы брать воду из водоёма. Женщины подговорили мужчин на убийство верблюдицы, за что племя Самуд было уничтожено ужасным гласом с небес. 

— Хорош страшилки рассказывать и без тебя страшно. 

— Скажи, а когда произошло это происшествие? 

Абдуль-Малик не испытывал сочувствия к федералам, но что-то его тревожило, и когда он услышал ответ, он понял, что именно. Время, когда нашёл юношу без сознания и «гласа архангела Гавриила» совпадали! И ещё — рядом с телом не было следов, словно парень телепортировал сюда. Телепортировал? 

— А что ты так встревожился? 

— Да как тут не встревожиться, если такое происходит! Ладно, я пошёл. 

Абдуль-Малик напряжённо думал. С одной стороны, проще было сдать юношу в больницу, как он намеревался, и потом выбросить это из головы. Да и дело явно было нечисто и Абдуль-Малику, как любому простому человеку не хотелось с этим связываться. Но с другой стороны — неизвестно, что он делал у федералов, но налицо жестокое обращение, а после загадочной смерти главы федералов ему тем более угрожала опасность. Мужчина вздохнул, что правильное решение — оно обычно и самое трудное, а именно — спрятать его у себя и попытаться выходить. 

«Это будет задача не из лёгких. Ладно, кое-что я знаю и умею, а остальному научусь по ходу дела, ин шэ Аллах. А раз я так решил, мне понадобятся лекарства и приспособления для ухода и лучше поехать закупиться в другой город, чтобы никто не заподозрил». 

Мужчина бодрым шагом пошёл на остановку ловить котобус. У него был план действий, и он знал, что делать. 

***

Рушан сидел на песчаном берегу, вокруг него бушевал океан, и он не хотел бы оказаться в его волнах. К нему прискакал тушканчик с огромными трогательными глазами. 

— Ты кто? 

— Я — Хранитель. 

— Почему ты так выглядишь? 

— Ожидал увидеть убелённого сединами старца или крутого архивариуса? Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю, почему я так выгляжу. 

— Что это за остров? 

— Остров — ментальная сфера, океан — физическая. Сейчас твоему телу больно, и ты убежал сюда. 

— Я должен узнать, что происходит! 

— Я бы не советовал это делать. Если ты так и лежишь на дороге, то хотя бы умрёшь без мучений, а если нашёлся добрый самаритянин — то разве приятно будет очнуться беспомощным как младенец? — Рушан понял, на что намекал Хранитель и поморщился. Это, в самом деле, будет очень унизительно. 

— Не сидеть мне без дела. Покажи тогда какое-нибудь жильё. 

— Иди за мной. 

Они подошли к обычному бунгало. Толкнув дверь, Рушан увидел помещение, где вещи были разбросаны в беспорядке. 

— Это мой разум что ли? 

— Где ещё может быть такой бардак, — подколол тушканчик. 

— Шутник из тебя так себе. 

— Сам-то — сочный: взглянет — лес вянет. 

У стены стоял сундук с кованными металлическими украшениями. Рядом с сундуком лежал замок со сломанной дужкой, которая напоминала разломленную макаронину. 

— Что это? 

— Это твоя память. Я следил за сундуком до поры до времени, пока не случилась сильная буря, которая сломала замок. 

— И что мне с этим делать? 

— Если не повесить замок — сундук раскроется, и ты вспомнишь все разом. В этом нет ничего хорошего. Ты можешь повесить новый замок, а можешь и открыть сундук. 

— Я открою его. Я хочу, наконец, разобраться в чертовщине, которая вокруг меня происходит! 

— Не чертыхайся, — поморщился Хранитель, — про нечистого речь — нечистый навстречь. 

Он поднял крышку и увидел множество тетрадей, блокнотов, записок, которые разбросаны в беспорядке. 

— Ого! 

— Ну да, — ответил тушканчик, — все воспоминания за семнадцать лет. 

— Но это очень много! 

— Ничего удивительного, — сказал Хранитель, — среднестатистический человек с ненарушенной памятью использует небольшую часть того, что ты сейчас видишь. Профессиональные навыки, плюс ключевые события в его жизни — где родился, кто его родители, где учился, где работал, ну два-три значимых события в год, чтобы ориентироваться в своей памяти. Так спроси любого, что произошло пятнадцатого мая одиннадцать лет назад — он не сможет сказать. 

— Долго придётся возиться. 

— Времени у тебя всё равно полно. Ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда, — тушканчик выудил блокнот, — здесь написано, как переместиться на остров. 

— То есть просто так я не смогу попасть? 

— Нет, конечно, это относится к серии «специально не повторишь». Но мало знать технику, надо ещё и суметь повторить, а для этого надо знать азы менталистики. 

— Менталистика относится к псионике. 

— Ты и есть псионик. 

— Быть такого не может! 

— Способность угадывать уязвимые места? Как ты показал федералам кузькину мать? То, что ты на этом острове? 

— Значит, прав был тот чиновник... 

— Что было, то прошло. 

Рушан достал пожелтевшую от времени тетрадь. 

— Не советую, — изрёк Хранитель, — тут нет особо полезного и ещё, — он принюхался, — воспоминания довольно неприятные. 

— Ты по запаху определяешь? 

— Да, неприятные пахнут горько, хорошие — сладко. 

Рушан поднёс к носу — пахло пылью и бумагой. 

— Ничем не пахнет. 

— Естественно, твой нос моему ни чета. Лучше возьми эту тетрадь. 

— Я хочу начать с этой. 

«Жрать хотелось давно и безнадёжно. Максим прятался в кустах и смотрел, где можно выцыганить денежку. 

Мусульманка сидела на скамейке и читала электронную книжку. Вряд ли читалку можно продать дорого, но и то хлеб. Да, его звали Максим, и он ничего не ел вторые сутки. Недолго думая, он подкрался и выхватил читалку. Та не стала в удивлении рассиживаться на скамейке, а сразу помчалась за ним. Не стала и кричать, понимая, что ей никто не поможет — в парке были старики, дети и влюблённые парочки. Максим знает, что сможет оторваться, знал и то, что даже хрупкие на вид люди способны проявить недюжинную ярость в отстаивании своего имущества, поэтому сталкиваться с девушкой точно не стоило. Мусульмане спринтерский забег оказался не по силам — хватаясь за бок, где наверняка очень сильно кололо селезёнку, прокричала вслед: 

— Пусть от этой вещи не будет тебе никакой пользы! Пусть она станет для тебя углём из Ада!». 

Рушану стало противно — словно ему показали видеозапись в его непотребном виде. К тому же он вспомнил, что его в переулке задержали представители местной гильдии воров. Не будь бы читалки — отпустили с миром, попугав для острастки. А так никто не поверит, что это его вещь — зачем она бродяге на дороге, где электричества днём с огнём не сыщешь? Что бывает с людьми, которые вздумали охотиться на чужой территории, не заплатив дань, знал прекрасно и тогда насилу ноги унёс. 

— Я же говорил, что не стоит. 

— Здесь только запись про это событие, почему я вспомнил про гильдию воров. 

— Воспоминания связаны цепочкой ассоциаций, со временем ты вспомнишь многое. 

Рушану казалось, что Максим — это не он сам в прошлом, а совершенно посторонний человек, с которым не хотел бы иметь что-либо общее. 

***

Есть места, которые не безопасны сами по себе, есть такие, которые опасны только в определённое время. Было местечко Рафагат, где знающие люди не советовали бывать в день джиннов. 

Люди и джинны издавна жили обособленно друг от друга. Были энтузиасты, которые мечтали объединить два мира, в частности из-за научных разработок джиннов, но формально договор о сотрудничестве был составлен, но никаких изменений не произошло. 

Есть плоский анекдот про негра, который загадал у джинна, чтобы он стал белым, в пустыне была вода, и чтобы на коленях у него сидели девушки. Джинн превратил его в женский унитаз. Проще говоря, в день джиннов эти духи любили куражиться над людьми, исполняя их желания, только не таким образом, как они хотят. Нередко люди пытались составить желание таким образом, чтобы предусмотреть всё, да каждый раз оказывалось, что джинны находили подковырку и проворачивали всё самым неожиданным образом. 

Максим в тот день спасался бегством, тогда он решил, что лучше пересечь эту местность, чем оказаться в руках бандитов. Ему перегородил дорогу молодой человек с серьгой в ухе. Максим пытался его обойти, но каждым раз он неуловимым образом оказывался перед носом. 

— Чего пристал? 

— Не упускай свой единственный шанс в жизни! Я исполню любое твоё желание. 

— Начинается... Дай пройти, нечего мне не надо! 

— Это твоё желание? 

— Ни в коем случае! — сразу же открестился Максим. Ещё исполнит, что мало не покажется. 

— Ты не будешь загадывать желание?! 

— Конечно, нет, я же не сумасшедший! 

— Я уверяю, что ты не похож сумасшедшего, но ты упускаешь многое! 

— Думай что хочешь, — он демонстративно уселся на траву. Рано или поздно этот день закончится, и ему было интересно, до каких пор этому типу надоест его уговаривать. 

— Что тебе стоит хотя бы попросить монету? 

— И нырять за ней в открытое море? Спасибо не надо. 

— Ты боишься подвоха? 

— Конечно! Брякну «хочу быть финансово свободен» — и буду свободен. Только от финансов. 

Знал же, что любовь к злым издёвкам не заканчивается добром и уже много раз получал возможность убедиться в этом, но нет, порой Максиму было легче отказаться от вкусного ужина, чем от возможности довести человека — или в данном случае джинна до белого каления. 

— Ты исполнишь хоть какое желание? 

— Да. 

— Прямо любое-любое? 

— Да, — оживился джинн. 

— Пожалуй, я готов загадать желание, но с одним условием... 

— Всё что пожелаешь! 

— Пусть то, что случится со мной, случится же и с тобой, — и наслаждался проявляющимся выражением недоумения. 

— Я тебя не совсем понял. 

— Если я стану богатым — пускай и ты получишь богатство. Ну а если задумал пакость — пусть с тобой случится точно такая же... 

— Это... неприемлемо! — возмутился джинн 

— Ну, тогда на нет и суда нет, что я могу поделать, — Максим лишь деланно взмахнул руками, ах какая жалость, — подумать только, джинн отказался исполнить моё желание... 

— Хочешь, я сделаю все, что попросишь без какого-либо подвоха. 

— Я же сказал — только с одним условием и это условие ты уже слышал. Если оно тебя не устраивает — разговор закончен на этом. 

— Смотрите-ка на него! Наш Шикван всегда смеялся над людьми, а теперь человек посмеялся над ним! — Его собратья стали всячески насмехаться над ним. У джинна от злости из ушей повалил дым, и это предложение следовало понимать буквально. 

Среди гвалта зазвучал смех — тихий, но очень злорадный. Рушан не относил себя к весёлым людям — он вообще смеялся редко, изредка мог усмехнуться и всё. И это стало последней каплей. Быть посмешищем среди джиннов — это ничего. Но стать посмешищем перед человеком… Человеком! 

— Ты всё равно пожалеешь об этом! 

Последнее что он помнил — это ощущение жидкого огня, растекавшегося по венам. 

***

— Ах, он ...! — по складам произнес длинное цветистое ругательство. 

— Не согласен с формой выражения, но согласен с сутью. Да, в отместку он наградил тебя псионическими способностями, а заодно и стёр тебе память, чтобы влип в неприятности. 

— Я же так и погибнуть мог! 

— Не мог. Конечно, ты ему сильно досадил, но убивать тебя он вовсе не собирался. Так что он создал меня, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой и в случае чего — вытащил. 

***

Рушан очнулся на кровати, укрытый одеялом, лишь рука была выпростана наружу и в ней торчала иголка из-под капельницы. Он дальше продолжил осматриваться: бревенчатые стены, довольно скромная обстановка — кровать, небольшой шкаф, стул, отсутствие безделушек типа сувениров или картин. Единственным украшением были резные полки с книгами, которые ему не понравились. 

«Толкование священного Корана», «Пробуждение беспечных», «Сахих Бухари», «Сахих Муслим». Зачем хозяину столько литературы по исламу? Если он сам не мусульманин. 

Рушан снова усмехнулся — в какую историю он на этот раз вляпался? Он пытался что-либо вспомнить про мусульман и понял, что ничего про них не знает. Вернее — ничего хорошего. В уме возник образ бородатого террориста с автоматом. 

Скрипнула дверь. Рушан был крайне удивлён, когда увидел белокожего мужчину с тёмно-русыми волосами и серо-голубыми глазами. Борода была, но короткая и аккуратная. Увидишь такого на улице — нипочём не подумаешь, что он мусульманин. 

— Очнулся, наконец. И как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Скверно, — прохрипел Рушан. 

— Это хорошо. 

— Что в этом хорошего? 

— Было бы странно, если бы человек, который неделю провалялся без сознания, заявил бы 

что чувствует себя хорошо. Как зовут тебя? 

— Рушан. 

— Абдуль-Малик. 

— Ты не похож на татарина. 

— Ты — тоже. Я русский мусульманин. 

— В жизни не поверю, что Абдуль-Малик — русское имя. 

— Меня звали Александр, но мне это имя не нравилось. 

— Меня звали Максим, до того, как я потерял память. Я не помнил ничего, даже своего 

имени. Меня назвали Рушан. Мне это имя казалось чуждым, словно я взял его у кого-то взаймы и мне кажется, что придёт ко мне хозяин имени и скажет: «Имей совесть, верни мне его обратно!» 

Абдуль-Малик улыбнулся. 

— Вот сейчас докапает, и я уберу систему. 

— Вы врач? 

— Нет, я костоправ, работал в клинике когда-то. А делать уколы я ещё в армии научился. 

***

Рушан потихоньку оправлялся от побоев — он был хоть и тощим, но крепким человеком. Абдуль-Малик занимался своим делом, не пытаясь расспрашивать его. Как только Рушан стал чувствовать себя лучше, он стал по мере сил помогать человека, приютившего его. В лесу поспела малина, и мужчина позвал его собирать ягоды. Из-за своего невезения — или особого везения? — Рушан и на этот раз не обошёлся без приключений, наткнувшись в малиннике на медведя. 

— Не делай резких движений, — скомандовал Абдуль-Малик, — не смотри ему в глаза. 

Рушан был напуган — за всю жизнь он никогда не встречался так близко с диким зверем. Как любой напуганный человек он был способен на необдуманный поступок и теперь вопреки запрету Абдуль-Малика посмотрел в глаза. Медведь разозлился, и Рушан окончательно испугавшись... Косолапый взревел и, не помня себя, убежал в лес. 

У него дико кружилась голова, да так что его сильно затошнило, и он скорчился в приступе рвоты. Рушан вспомнил строгий запрет Хранителя на использование псионических способностей, да что толку — после драки кулаками не машут. 

Абдуль-Малик придержал его за рубашку, чтобы он не упал. Рушан привалился к ближайшему дереву. 

— Полезай на закорки, я донесу тебя до дома. 

— Постой… Дай отдохнуть… Я сам дойду… 

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, тебе сейчас очень плохо, и ты сам не дойдёшь. 

Земля перестала быть для него твердыней, став чем-то вроде дрожащего желе. Всё кружилось перед глазами, словно он стоял на крутящейся платформе и желудок снова сжался в спазмах. Лишь берёза, за которую он держался, была чем-то незыблемой, да удерживать вертикальное положение было всё труднее. Рушану было очень плохо, но в то же время и очень стыдно — по своей же глупости он довёл себя до подобного состояния, поэтому оттягивал помощь Абдуль-Малика, надеясь дойти на своих ногах, пусть с поддержкой. 

***

— Мне интересно, что с тобой происходит. Если не хочешь — не говори. 

Рушан смотрел, смотрел и думал. Неизвестно, как тот отреагирует — люди боятся всего странного, может и выгнать. В свете последних событий он знал, куда ему идти, но пока он не желал уходить. 

— Я псионик. 

Абдуль-Малик удивился, но не слишком. 

— Я догадывался. 

— Догадывался? 

— Мне просто показалось странным, что рядом с твоим телом нет следов. Если бы в мешок, да в багажник — должны были остаться и проплешины от шин и примятая трава: земля ещё влажная. Вообще ничего, словно по воздуху прилетел. 

— Вы так много знаете про лес. 

— Не опаснее чем в городе. По проводам бежит электрический ток, который за секунду 

может изжарить человека до румяной корочки, но, тем не менее, никто не изжарился. Не суй пальцы в розетку — и будет тебе счастье. Вот и в лесу если соблюдать элементарные правила безопасности, то можно жить как у себя дома. Но ты меня не дослушал: приехал я в город, а там что-то странное творится. И я узнал из достоверного источника, — Абдуль-Малик усмехнулся, называя достоверным источником тётю Люду, — что в здании федералов нашли людей, лежащих без сознания, а начальника федеральной службы и его помощников — мёртвыми. Но ты, как я вижу, радуешься чужому несчастью. 

— Вам легко говорить — не вас же тогда избивали, требуя работать. И не надо мне проповеди читать! 

— Проповеди читают проповедники, а я занимаюсь своим делом. И не надо разговаривать со мной в таком тоне. 

— Не боишься, дядя? 

— Чего я буду бояться в собственном доме? 

— Хорошо, вам действительно нечего бояться — я не могу применять псионические способности, пока не восстановится нервная система. 

— Понятно, почему брыкнулся с копыт. Мне, честно говоря, медведя жалко — шёл себе его малину есть и на нас нарвался, а ты ещё и напугал его. 

— Интересно, как бы ты запел, если бы он задрал нас! 

— Я кому говорил в глаза не смотреть? Зверей это бесит. И нельзя быть таким озлобленным. Я тебе не как мусульманин, обчитавшийся всякой литературы говорю, а как человек. Хороших людей больше. 

— Много ли ты видел хороших людей? 

— Как-то старый китайский учитель сказал своему ученику: «Пожалуйста, осмотри эту комнату и попытайся найти в ней все, что имеет коричневый цвет». Молодой человек огляделся. В комнате было много коричневых предметов: деревянные рамы картин, диван, карниз для занавесок, книжные переплёты и ещё множество разных мелочей. «А теперь закрой глаза и перечисли все предметы... голубого цвета», — попросил учитель. Молодой человек растерялся: «Но я ничего не заметил!». Тогда учитель сказал: «Открой глаза. Посмотри только какое здесь множество голубых предметов». Каждый видит то, что хочет. 

— Просто ты никогда не сталкивался с человеческой подлостью. 

Абдуль-Малик лишь наклонил голову: 

— У меня были работа, дом и самое главное — семья. Я был счастлив, пока мои жена и маленький сын не разбились в автокатастрофе. Если без подробностей — это был несчастный случай — кадар. Я впал в тяжёлую депрессию: у меня была полная апатия, мне ничего не хотелось. Я ел, не потому мне хотелось, а потому что надо есть, мылся, стригся не потому что хотел быть красивым, а чтобы не превратиться в опустившегося бомжа. Тогда я понял, что с этим надо бороться и целый день слушал проповеди, надеясь, что это заставит мои мозги осветиться, но слова отзывались во мне бессмысленным гулом, как в пустой бочке. Друзья поначалу навещали меня, но потом я остался один. Я не осуждаю их — нельзя горевать до бесконечности, а я этим и занимался. Но меня стали донимать сектанты, прямо толпами к дверям ходили. Я разорился на живой замок. Мне было очень горько от того, что люди видя моё плачевное состояние, вместо того, чтобы помочь или хотя бы не трогать меня, пытаются этим активно воспользоваться, слетаются как стервятники. Нет, они хуже стервятников — те только падаль едят. 

Позвонил друг, которого я давно не видел. Он не знал о моём горе и попросил помочь вскопать огород — недавно купил дом в деревне, но на мотокультиватор денег нет. Я тогда удивился — разве не может взрослый человек вскопать огород? Но как приехал, понял, в чём дело — земля жёсткая-жёсткая, словно её специально утаптывали. Тут квадратный метр вскопаешь — уже взмокнешь, а тут ещё целый огород перекидать. Устал я тогда жутко, но зато впервые за это время почувствовал себя живым человеком. На следующий день у друга кости трещали, а я снова на лопату. Потом, когда я говорил ему спасибо, он ещё удивлялся – говорить спасибо за то, что позвал ковырять бетон? 

Но когда я вернулся домой, снова ощутил, что сползаю. Тогда решил, зачем мне оставаться в городе, где мне плохо? Я продал все что было, выстроил здесь дом и живу здесь. 

— Ты не думаешь вернуться назад? 

— Не знаю. Я же не насовсем порвал с городом — продукты закупаю, книги новые, на пятничный намаз — это обязательно. Просто вижу, как люди спешат и понимаю, что не хочу так жить. В лесу тоже дел невпроворот, но нет такого судорожного — успеть, успеть, все успеть. Не получилось сегодня — завтра сделаю, ин шэ Аллах 

— Ты ушёл от людей. 

— Я не ушёл от людей — я ушёл от города. 

— Чем тебе помогла твоя вера? 

— Я не наложил на себя руки, хотя мне было очень тяжело. Кажется, что так можно избавиться от боли, но на самом деле меня будет ждать худшая участь. Я знал, что депрессия — это испытание, которое нужно пройти и как любое затруднение она пройдёт. Вера в справедливость помогла мне не сломаться, когда я увидел подлость людей, пытавшихся воспользоваться моим горем. Все получат воздаяние, и никто не будет обижен даже на пылинку — вот что даёт силу терпеть и надеяться. 

— Это всё сказки, чтобы утешиться, — ответил Рушан. Не хотелось обижать благодетеля, но и сил слушать это не было. 

— Ты не веришь в Бога? 

Рушан хотел сказать с апломбом «Да, не верю!», но почему-то внезапно оробел: 

— Я… я… не могу сказать. 

— Что это значит. 

— Я не могу сказать да, но не могу сказать нет. 

— Это уже неплохо, что ты не можешь сказать нет. Бывают же воинственные атеисты, 

которые готовы наброситься на Бога с табуреткой, лишь бы доказать, что Его нет. 

***

Рушан стал думать, что делать ему дальше. Жить с псионическими способностями было слишком опасно, и он хотел избавиться от них. Абдуль-Малик дал ему в распоряжение ноутбук с Интернетом, где он часами изучал всю возможную информацию о джиннах. С трудом пробившись сквозь массив суеверий, россказней и прочего псевдонаучной ерунды он понял одно — сделать его обычным человеком могли только сами джинны. Ему ничего не оставалось, как добраться до рафагата в день джиннов и каким-то образом договориться с этими ушлыми созданиями. Закинув заплечную сумку, он привычно зашагал по дороге. Сначала сердце неприятно замирало — ему было страшно выбираться из раковины, но не зря говорят — идущему силы даёт дорога. 

— Постой, пожалуйста! — за спиной услышал девчоночий голос. Он обернулся и увидел, как его догоняла мусульманка 

— Чего тебе? 

— Ассаляму алейкум, меня зовут Асель! 

Рушана это удивило — с какой стати незнакомый человек будет представляться ему? 

— Зови меня как хочешь. Хочешь — Максим, хочешь — Рушан. 

Юноше и в самом деле было всё равно. Он был в положении человека, купившего новую обувь: старую надеть стыдно, а новая ещё не успела стать по ноге. С новым именем он так и не свыкся. 

— Мне Рушан больше нравится. 

Он только плечами пожал: хоть горшком назови, только в печь не сажай. Глаза Асель насыщенного изумрудного цвета, но стоило изменить поворот головы, как они стали цвета морской волны. 

— Глаза? — спросил Рушан, сам обладатель не менее редких фиолетовых глаз. 

— У меня глаза-хамелеоны — меняют цвет в зависимости от освещения. 

Рушан был одиночкой и привык рассчитывать только на самого себя. К нему не раз набивались в товарищи, да и сам он задумывался, что вдвоём было бы легче выживать. Но потом решал, что если и попадёшь в беду, то только по своей глупости, а не из-за оплошности или подлости своего товарища. 

— Ты чего такая весёлая? Обкурилась что ли? 

— Когда у меня умер папа, я грустила-грустила, а потом поняла, что от того что я грущу 

лучше не становится. И я решила никогда не грустить. 

Не раз Рушан смеялся над людьми, которые скучая дома, мечтали пуститься в путешествие. Он мог уверить — романтики в бродяжничестве практически нет, а вот голода, жажды, борьбы за возможность выжить, опасностей, унижений — сколько угодно. Асель же была худшим вариантом попутчика — она принадлежала к женскому полу, а женщины они слабы физически, слишком эмоциональны и капризны и путешествие с ними было сущим мучением. К тому же вряд ли бродяжничество было привычным занятием — одежда сшита из дорогой ткани, за спиной висел безразмерный рюкзак — джиннского производства, сиречь вещь явно не из дешёвых. Не товарищ, а сплошная обуза. 

— Почему ты ушла из дома? 

— Опекуны хотели выдать меня замуж, а я этого не хотела. 

— Я в попутчиках не нуждаюсь! Шла бы ты домой в игрушки играть. 

— Девушке все равно приходится покидать свой дом. 

— Слушай, ребёнок! Лучше на самом деле возвращайся домой. Дорога — не для маленьких 

девочек. 

— Ты говоришь о дороге как о плохом месте. 

— Это просто гениально, Асель! Конечно дорога — это очень опасно! 

— От того, каким ты воспринимаешь этот мир, зависит то, каким он будет. Если ты считаешь, что вокруг тебя враги — ты будешь встречать только врагов. 

Рушан закатил глаза — скоро мусульмане будут ассоциироваться не с террористами, а с миролюбивыми занудами. Что Абдуль-Малик, что та же Асель. 

— Доболталась. Вспомнил бревно — вот и оно! 

И точно, перед ними были три молодых парня — типичная золотая молодёжь, любившая безнаказанные развлечения. 

— Эй, парниша, красивая у тебя девчонка, не поделишься? 

Остальные противно загоготали. Рушан драться умел, но в драку лез крайне неохотно, полагая, что лучший бой — это бой который не начался. Правда, это бывал не принцип, а банальное желание сохранить здоровье. 

Но сейчас бежать не мог — Асель вряд ли быстро бегает и тем более не сможет защитить себя. Один против трёх — очень невыгодный расклад... 

— Ой, я потеряла копеечку, — Асель и в самом деле выронила что-то серебристое и стала рыскать в траве, — где моя копеечка? 

«Какая на фиг копеечка???». Но девочка искала не монету — она подобрала палку и схватила её так, чтобы было удобно бить. 

— Зачем тебе эта палка? — сказал самый наглый, — бросай её, у меня лучше есть! 

Но Асель не двигалась с места, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда. Тот окончательно осмелился и подошёл ближе. 

Асель ударила палкой в лицо. Это был обманный приём, но тот всё равно отдёрнул голову, наклонившись назад, чем девочка и воспользовалась, хлестнув другим концом между ног. Нападавший взвыл дурным голосом, и другой парень, воспылав праведным гневом, вытащил нож и набросился на девушку, но та ударила наотмашь по руке сжимавшую оружие, словно кнутом, а потом перевела палку в солнечное сплетение. Самый трусливый отступил подальше, не желая получить на орехи. 

— Ох, ты ж ничего себе! — Рушан только присвистнул. Не испугаться перед лицом опасности, а спокойно применить отвлекающий приём с монетой, чтобы взять оружие, а потом так же хладнокровно отколошматить хулиганов — это дорогого стоит. Непростая девочка эта Асель, как оказалось. 

— И что теперь с ними делать? — спросил он, глядя на стонущих и матерящихся парней, 

которые передвигались на карачках. 

— Жить захотят — доползут. А не доползут — значит не так уж сильно хотят жить. 

— Справедливо, — хмыкнул Рушан. Искали приключений — нашли приключения на свою голову и прочие болящие места. Несладки были гостинцы, но могло быть и хуже. 

— И после этого ты будешь утверждать, что я вижу стул не потому, что он стоит передо мной, а стул стоит передо мной, потому что я его вижу? 

— На Аллаха надейся, но верблюдов привязывай. 

— Ты где ж так драться научилась. 

— Я училась у китайского целителя, он специалист по нетрадиционной медицине, но очень неплохо знал официальную. Изначально я изучала только белую медицину — медицину, направленную на исцеление. Но видя мой искренний интерес к медицине, однажды он сказал, что у любой вещи есть светлая и тёмная сторона и что мои знания будут неполными, если я не буду знать и чёрную медицину. 

— Что такое чёрная медицина? 

— Это тёмная ипостась, где, используя знания анатомии и физиологии, причиняют боль, калечат, а то и убивают человека. Он показал мне уязвимые точки на теле человека и научил меня бить по ним. Он рассказал, какие лекарства и когда надо давать, чтобы привести к смерти. Он много чему научил. 

— Что же ты не поговорила по-свойски с опекунами? 

— Тут кулаками дело не решишь. Дело в том, что отец завещал все своё имущество мне, и когда мне исполнится шестнадцать лет, я стану полноправной хозяйкой. Но если меня выдать замуж, то до моего совершеннолетия распорядителем имущества будет мой муж. 

— Не рановато ли замуж? 

— Это не проблема — составил контракт никакой педофилии до совершеннолетия и никаких проблем. Мой отец был не лыком шит — за расходами очень строго следят, чтобы не вздумали транжирить имущество сироты, иначе вызовут в банк и будут задавать неудобные вопросы. Типа, зачем вы купили Бенц-2000? На работу ездить? Ну и купили бы тогда Алтай двенадцатой модели? Значит, шикуете на деньги сироты. Тогда машину конфискуем, а вас пошлём в суд по делам опеки, где лишат опекунских прав и наложат крупный штраф, если вообще не посадят в тюрьму. 

— А если выдать замуж? 

— Тогда контроль над финансами будет не такой строгий и можно будет провернуть махинации с наследством. 

— Ты же не хотела идти замуж? 

— Нет, разумеется — я ещё даже школу не закончила и прекрасно знала, зачем хотят сделать это. Но браки по расчёту в наших кругах — дело обычное. 

— И тебе осталось только сбежать? 

— Да. Перекантоваться где-нибудь пока мне не исполнится шестнадцать лет, а там и поговорим... по-свойски. 

— Ты не боишься, что они обратятся к федералам. 

— Напротив, они до последнего будут скрывать моё отсутствие, потому что мой побег грозит им серьёзными неприятностями — не уберегли сироту, довели до того, что она решила убежать из дома. Ну а если всё-таки обнаружат, что меня нет... 

Не такая уж девочка-припевочка эта Асель. Вот порхает бабочка — эка невидаль, взять её да прихлопнуть. Но на самом деле бабочка сделана из прочной стали, а её крылья острые как бритва и режут ладони в кровь. 

Увидев маковое поле, Рушан предупредил: 

— Ты знаешь, чем отличается мак снотворный от мака обыкновенного? 

— Ну... 

— Мне не нравится этот запах — Рушан принюхался, — тяжёлый такой, словно не воздух вдыхаешь, а кисель. Соответственно, это поле надо обогнуть, иначе может выйти приключение в стиле «Волшебник изумрудного города», только вряд ли финал будет счастливым. 

— Этот запах усыпляет? 

— Да. 

— Зачем тогда выращивают эти поля? 

— Не для красоты конечно — из этого мака делают наркотики. 

— Так почему не уничтожат это поле?! 

— С наркомафией даже федералы боятся связываться. 

Видя искреннее огорчение Асель, Рушан призадумался, и ему в голову пришла шальная мысль. 

— Знаешь ли Асель, что-то мне захотелось покурить. 

— Но ты же не куришь! 

— В это время мак хорошо горит. А я возьму, да брошу горящий окурок. 

Асель поняла намёк и усмехнулась. Рушан подпалил мак и отправился дальше. 

И вдруг... 

— Огненные псы! 

Огненные псы — технология джиннов для защиты от поджигателей. Конечно, говорить про защиту было крайне условно, потому что диски срабатывали, только когда они сгорали, зато они сулили верную смерть поджигателю. Ранее официально они были запрещены, но люди всё равно пользовались ими, а чтобы найти их, нужно было разобрать дом по кирпичику, чем никто заниматься не будет, и властям пришлось пойти на уступку — разрешили пользоваться ими, но при одном условии — вывесить предупреждение, что в стенах домов заложены диски с огненными псами, чем воспользовались ушлые соседи, вывешивая такие же плакаты, но не закладывая диски, так как они стоили очень дорого. Впрочем, число поджогов всё равно уменьшилось — неизвестно, охраняются ли дома огненными псами или нет, а вот смерти в страшных муках от ожогов всей поверхности тела никому не хотелось. 

— Бежим! 

«Сделай ты что-нибудь!!!» — верещал Хранитель, — «От них не убежишь!». 

«Что?». 

«Телепортируй, или не знаю ещё что!». 

Но как телепортировать, если огненные псы уже наступают на пятки? Рушан увидел овраг и схватил Асель за руку: 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Просто верь мне! 

Телепортация — рискованно, парная телепортация — риск в квадрате, да ещё, не зная куда — риск из чисел высшей математики. Рушан ничему бы не удивился, но видимо сработала компенсация за невезение — они просто шлёпнулись на траву. 

— Как мы здесь оказались? 

— Как-как — каком кверху! — рявкнул со злости. 

Мало того, что его глупость чуть не стоила им жизни, он сам того не желая открыл ей, что он псионик. Есть неприятное свойство человека — если в одиночестве он ещё может признать, что в своих бедах виноват он сам, то имея спутника, он невольно сваливает на него всю вину. 

— Как ты смеешь так со мной разговаривать? 

— Тебе ещё что-то не нравится? Ну и вали тогда, я тебя в попутчики не брал! 

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — глаза Асель потерпели, словно море в непогоду. 

— С тех пор, как ты свалилась ко мне как снег на голову — у меня с тех пор одни неприятности! 

— Значит неприятности? А кто задал хулиганам трёпку, пока ты хлопал глазами? 

Чего не стоило делать — это намекать мужчине, что он вёл себя как трус. Рушан взвился: 

— Я к тебе в телохранители не нанимался, можешь защитить себя — прекрасно, тогда нам нет смысла путешествовать дальше! — и он собирался развернуться и уйти, как почувствовал внезапную слабость. Телепортация отняла немало сил, да и вспышка гнева ничем не улучшила ситуацию. 

— Уходи! — а сам сел на корточки, словно показывая, что ему все равно, на самом деле у него подгибались колени. Асель не удалось обмануть: 

— У тебя все в порядке? 

— В полном! 

— У тебя есть... способности? 

— Ну, типа того. 

— Ты поэтому не хотел показывать их. 

— Понимаешь Асель, что знают двое — то знают все. А ты даже не вторая. 

— Кто-то ещё знает об этом? 

— Да, но ты вряд ли с ним знакома. 

— Почему ты свалился? Неужели это так тяжело? 

— Тут такая штука — на своих ногах я хоть двадцать километров прошагаю, а вот если ещё буду кого-то тащить на плечах, то свалюсь уже через пятьсот метров. 

— Неважно, каким образом, но ты спас нас. 

***

— Ты можешь летать? 

— Наверно могу. 

— А давай полетаем? 

— Нашла себе лётчика! «Давай полетаем!», «Ты можешь поднять этот камень силой мысли?». Да если бы я захотел, я бы туда телепортировался! 

— Почему тогда идёшь пешком? 

— День джиннов будет только через полгода, раньше появляться там смысла нет. 

— Рушан, ну давай полетаем! Или ты раньше никогда не летал? 

Тот и сам с удивлением понял, что никогда не пробовал этим заниматься. «А не помешало бы, — съязвил Хранитель, — если вдруг срочно понадобится, как тогда с огненными псами — некогда будет вспоминать что и как делать!» 

— Ладно, садись на закорки. 

— Почему мы полетим над озером? 

— Ну, я же в первый раз лечу, кто знает, может, придётся срочно приземляться, а в воду падать лучше, чем на твёрдую землю, — не понимая, почему Асель никак не хочет пугаться предстоящего полёта. Дождавшись, когда обхватит его за шею, он взял её колени руками и плавно поднялся над землёй, зависнув в воздухе. Рушан придирчиво прислушивался к себе — не собирается ли он падать? Но нет, он уверенно держался в воздухе и даже груз на плечах в виде Асель не мешал ему. Он плавно полетел над поверхностью озера. 

— Не полетаем, зато хоть искупаемся, — она смотрелась в озеро, — ой, а почему мы исчезаем? 

— Да, Асель, летающие люди — это настолько обыденное явление, что никто не обратит на это внимание, — он постепенно ускорялся и вскинул руки вперёд, образуя защитное поле. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? 

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у тебя кровь из ушей потекла от перепада давления? 

Рушан вначале боялся и летел невысоко, но постепенно страх проходил, зато ему хотелось подняться выше и мчаться быстрее. Он резко рванул с места, поднявшись до облаков. Он взглянул вниз и увидел, как тонкой ленточкой вьётся река, а деревья выглядели словно игрушечные. Такой игрушечной на вид была и железная дорога, по которой ехал тепловоз, словно детский конструктор, в которые правда Рушан никогда не играл. 

— Смотри, журавли! 

Он повернул голову и в самом деле увидел длинношеих птиц, которые летели правильным клином. Скрытые мороком невидимости, они не распугали осторожных птиц, и Рушан подумал, когда ещё представится возможность полетать с журавлями. Окончательно поддавшись лихому настроению, он полетел в крутом пике, отчего у него ухнуло в животе, и коснулся рукой воды, подняв веер брызг, чем вызвал возмущённый визг Асель. 

***

— Асель, вот ты видишь продавца камнями? 

— Да. 

— У него можно приобрести полезные камни, но сейчас у меня нет денег. Давай ты мне одолжишь, а потом я где-нибудь возьму заработок и отдам тебе? 

— Зачем в долг? Ты просто скажи, какие взять, я возьму себе. 

— Договорились. 

Продавец камней был одет на манер китайских торговцев — в тёмных очках и широкополой шляпе. Рушан знал, что тёмные очки были нужны, чтобы незаметно следить за глазами покупателя, ведь когда у него возникает интерес к какому-либо камню, у него расширяются зрачки. Когда друзья подошли к прилавку, тот лишь лениво посмотрел на них из-за тёмных стёкол, но потом оживился и стал расписывать свойства того или иного камня. 

— Да-да, я вижу, что у тебя просто разбегаются глаза, и хочется приобрести всё, но поверь моему опыту — по-настоящему полезных камней не так уж и много, — насмешливо отметил Рушан. 

— Нечасто встретишь знатока в подобных делах. И что же, по-вашему, может быть полезно? — в голосе продавца было разочарование — если Асель ещё можно было обмануть, то Рушан был тёртый калач. 

— Вот этот — камень поезда-призрака? — тот указал на белый как мрамор камень с нарисованным треугольником. В том, что камни имели тот или иной узор, не было никакой логики и приходилось просто механически запоминать. У Рушана хорошая зрительная память, так что особых трудностей не было. 

— Чтобы назвать камень поезда-призрака хорошей вещью нужно иметь нестандартное мышление! 

— И он у вас в единственном экземпляре? 

— Честно говоря, он не пользуется популярностью. Чтобы прокатиться на поезде-призраке, нужно быть полным психом. 

— А что такое поезд-призрак? 

— Потом расскажу. 

Рушан краем глаза заметил подозрительных людей и напрягся. 

— Знаете, я вспомнил о неотложных делах, так что этот придётся ограничиться камнем поезда-призрака. 

— Жаль, очень жаль. 

Асель расплатилась за товар и Рушан схватил её за руку. 

— Что за неотложные дела? 

— Не оглядывайся и веди себя естественно. Похоже, опекуны прислали тебе свой сердечный привет. 

— Что ты хочешь делать? 

— Постараюсь смыться потихоньку, но боюсь, ты сейчас наглядно увидишь, что такое поезд-призрак. 

Асель молча кивнула головой — она была понятливой девчонкой. 

— Вот же я растяпа! Я не подумал, что за тобой могут прислать погоню, да и внешность у тебя слишком приметная. 

— Я не буду снимать платок! — рассердилась девочка. 

— Как говорится в одной шутке — что делать? Снимать штаны и бегать! Снимать штаны, не платок. 

Асель фыркнула и поспешила за ним следом. Рушан хотел сесть на междугороднего котобуса и высадиться посреди дороги. Поняв, что они упускают добычу, преследователи решили выступить в открытую. 

— Бежим! — яростно прошипел в ухо. Асель тут же пустилась вскачь за ним. Рушан, правда, не рассчитывал, что девочка сможет долго бежать, так ему и не надо было — только оторваться на время. 

Забежав в переулок, юноша шарахнул камнем по стене. В воздухе возник стремительно мчащийся полупрозрачный состав. Рушан снова взял Асель за руку и прыгнул в вагон. Стена с окнами прошла сквозь их тела, и казалось, что пол точно так же провалится под ними, но нет — ноги встретили твёрдую поверхность. Преследователи почему-то отказались повторить их номер. 

— Это магия? 

Поезд ушёл под землю и спокойно проходил сквозь твёрдые породы, а вместе с ним и Рушан с Асель, хотя они точно не были призраками. Под землёй было темно, но внутри вагона горел неяркий свет. А так выглядел как самый обычный поезд в метро с сиденьями, дверями-автоматами со знаменитой надписью «не прислоняться», только полупрозрачный. 

— Нет, джиннская наука. Вернее, прикол. 

— Что же тогда люди ими не пользуются? 

— Ага, и рекламный слоган «Ездите нашими поездами-призраками»! Нет, Асель, это тебе не метро, правильно сказал продавец, чтобы прокатиться на поезде-призраке — нужно быть полным психом. 

— Почему? 

— У них нет никакого расписания, и они могут поехать в любую точку планеты. Вот занесёт тебя в северную полосу посреди зимы или даже в открытое море — вот тогда и станет понятно, что это тебе не карусель в парке развлечений. 

— Ты когда-нибудь катался на нём? 

— Один раз. Этого хватило мне сполна. 

— И ты все равно носил с собой камень поезда-призрака. 

— Когда за тобой гонится шайка головорезов — будешь рад оказаться даже в поезде-призраке. Там точно прирежут, а тут авось может и не выкинет посреди захолустья. Тогда я оказался посреди открытого поля, даже недалеко от жилого поселения. 

***

Утром поезд-призрак просто исчез и Рушан с Асель проснулись посреди незнакомой местности. Безжалостное солнце прожигало школу насквозь, а вокруг них были развалины зданий. А чтобы неприятное положение стало ещё более незавидным, их окружили бородатые арабы в военной форме, в арафатках и с автоматами. Рушан инстинктивно закрыл Асель собой. 

— Кто такие? Что здесь делаете? — спросил их один араб, судя по всему их предводитель. 

— Мы просто бродяги и оказались здесь совершенно случайно! 

— А что с ними разбираться? Расстрелять их и дело с концом! — сказал молодой воин. 

— Тихо, Илькин! — сказал эмир. 

— Я врач! — вскочила Асель, показывая медальон своего отца, — а это мой помощник! 

Рушан только схватился руками за голову — врачам выдавали специальные медальоны, которые гарантировали им неприкосновенность во время военных действий. После смерти врача медальон отзывали обратно или оставляли в наследство близким родственникам, как в случае Асель. 

— Да ладно? Молоденькая такая! 

— У нас больной аппендицитом есть, так что врач будет очень кстати! Ну, выглядит молодо — так не с лица воду пить. 

— Асе-е-ель, — простонал Рушан. 

— Не дрейфь, салага — вырулим ин шэ Аллах! 

Бойцы провели их в палатку, где мужчина лежал, держась за больной живот. 

— Асель, ты даже школу не закончила, как ты будешь его лечить! — Рушан яростно шипел в ухо. 

— Пирогов поступил в университет в четырнадцать лет, а степень доктора получил в двадцать два года! 

— Но ты же не Пирогов! — Асель решив не тратить время на препирания, приступила к делу. 

— Ассаляму алейкум, я ваш лечащий врач, на что жалуетесь? 

Парень только закатил глаза, но Асель себя очень уверенно — осторожно трогала живот, проводила различные манипуляции, что-то проверяя. 

— Острый аппендицит, придётся оперировать. 

— Оперировать?! — Рушан был близок к истерике, — это не игрушки, в конце концов, он может умереть! 

Асель посмотрела очень холодно. 

— Если я не помогу ему, он точно умрёт! 

Она стала доставать из безразмерной сумки инструменты, препараты, перчатки. 

— Ты хоть знаешь, как оперировать? 

— Конечно, знаю. Мне отец читал перед сном учебник по оперативной хирургии 

— Он так хотел, чтобы ты стала хирургом? 

— Нет, он хотел, чтобы я быстрее уснула. 

— Да ты издеваешься! 

— Аппендэктомия проводится доступом Волковича-Дьяконова. Разрез, длиной 6-10 см, проводят параллельно паховой связке, через точку Мак-Бурнея, расположенную между наружной и средней третью линии, соединяющей пупок с правой передней верхней остью подвздошной кости. Одна треть разреза должна располагаться выше, две трети — ниже указанной линии. 

Рушан ничего не понял, и снова пытался заговорить: 

— Может, смоемся отсюда? 

— Рушан, по-моему, я больше забочусь о сохранности твоей тайны. Нет, смыться сейчас ну никак невозможно. 

Несмотря на кажущуюся сумасбродность, юноша признал, что Асель была права, поэтому он помог перетащить больного на импровизированный операционный стол и вышел из палатки, молясь про себя, чтобы это авантюра закончилась благополучно. Видать, совсем дела плохо обстоят с медицинской помощью, раз они согласились на то, чтобы их солдата оперировал самозваный врач, больше похожий на ребёнка, решившего поиграть в доктора. Только в руках доктора были не детские игрушки, а настоящие инструменты. 

Через полчаса Асель возвестила о благополучном окончании операции. Больной пришёл в себя и жаловался лишь на тошноту после наркоза и боль в области разреза. Асель радостно улыбалась, но у неё тряслись руки. Рушан с запоздалым сожалением понял, что на самом деле ей было очень страшно — одна, без опытных врачей, которые могли бы ей подсказать или помочь, если что-то пойдёт не так. Молодой воин, который поначалу предложил их расстрелять, посмотрел на послеоперационную рану и уважительно цокнул: 

— Да… неплохо сделано. Честно, от отчаяния я уже сам хотел приняться за операцию, но Аллах очень кстати послал тебя. Как тебя зовут? 

— Асель. 

— Асель, а сколько тебе лет? 

— Много! — рассердилась подросток. 

— Не сердись, но больше пятнадцати уж никак не дашь при всём желании. У меня глаз намётанный! 

— Вы бы лучше своим намётанным глазом посмотрели бы на него, — подмигнул эмир. 

Рушан и сам понял, что в этом воине что-то не то. Пол его не поддавался определению. Взгляд у него волевой, решительный, но в то же время на лице не было бороды и усов и само лицо было женственным. Мешковатый камуфляж скрадывал очертания тела. Голос тоже мог быть или низким женским, или высоким мужским. Ничего непонятно. 

— Спрашиваете, девка это или парень? Мы тоже сначала ничего не поняли. 

«То ли девка, то ли парень» лишь насмешливо улыбнулся. 

— Пришёл к нам коротко стриженый парень, представился как Илькин и сказал, что хочет воевать в наших рядах. Мы его научили стрелять и отучили ругаться матом и курить. 

— Отучили курить, говорите? — он демонстративно достал сигарету и закурил. Абдулла только прикрыл рукой лицо, качая головой. 

— Ну ладно, отучить курить не смогли, да и крепкое словцо употребляет время от времени. Он очень храбро сражался, между прочим. Потом мы его разоблачили. 

— Как? 

— Илькина торжественно пообещала, что убьёт любого, кто проболтается об этом. Но намекнуть могу: мужчины, когда они пугаются — они молчат, а женщины визжат. 

Мусульмане засмеялись, а Илькина только выплюнула сигарету с досады. 

— Раньше я дымила как паровоз, потом как побегала с автоматом и вещмешком. Чувствую, что я просто задыхаюсь. Пришлось бросить это дело, теперь закуриваю только на привале и то нет такого кайфа, как раньше. 

— Я вас всё равно не пойму, ну а как же…? — заикнулся Рушан. 

— Первичные половые признаки? У мусульман принято скрывать срамные места друг от друга, так что мылись и ходили в туалет по отдельности. Да справлять нужду принято так же сидя, независимо от пола. 

— А как же… намаз? — спросила Асель, Илькина поняла деликатный намёк. 

— Зришь в корень, девчонка! Да девушки во время месячных не читают намаз и не постятся, но я поставила себе гормональный имплант — она ткнула себе пальцем во внутреннюю сторону плеча, — Ильхам! Ильхам! Поди сюда! 

К ним проковылял инвалид, у которого не было левой ноги ниже колена. Илькина показала на него рукой: 

— Вот я и спрашиваю, как ты болезный без ноги воевать-то собрался? Если случится что, никто на своём горбу таскать тебя не будет, сбросят как лишний балласт! 

Калека лишь добродушно улыбался и совсем не обижался на грубость. Это было бесполезным занятием — такой она человек или обижаться на него до бесконечности или просто принять её такой, какая она есть. 

— Меня зовут Абдулла, — сказал эмир, — и, несмотря, на юный возраст, я увидел в тебе одарённого врача. 

— Меня зовут Асель, а его — Рушан, и мы только друзья. 

— И так видно, что вы больше на брата с сестрой похожи, чем на парочку, — ответила Илькина. 

— А я всегда мечтала о старшем братике, — Асель мило улыбнулась, а Рушан лишь мысленно простонал — он не считал себя человеком, которого стоило иметь в братьях. 

***

Рушан легко сходился с людьми и так же легко расставался, без всякого сожаления. Как человек дороги он не видел смысла в том, чтобы завязывать с кем-то длительные отношения. Но видимо за время забытья с ним произошло нечто страшное — он стал привязываться к людям. 

Путешествие со снаркистами дало свой результат. Те конечно никого не держали — можно было в любой момент присоединиться к ним, но можно было и уйти. Но путешествуя с группой людей, хочешь-не хочешь — все равно придётся и слушать и самому что-то рассказывать и завязывать отношения — нельзя все время сидеть букой. 

Он каждый день нехорошими словами поминал Асель, и охота ей, дуре, ввязываться в войну, где каждый день могут убить её. Рушан понимал, что здесь насильно никто его не держит, он может уйти в любую минуту, и он, ложась на привал, он каждый раз себе говорил — я точно уйду! Но каждый раз он оставался — пропадёт же! Домой он вернуть не мог — не от нечего делать она бежала оттуда. 

Волей-неволей не терпя безделья, он научился стрелять из автомата и стал участвовать в диверсиях. Илькина продолжала подкалывать его, а когда он заявил, что вот он возьмёт и уйдёт, потому что ему надоест терпеть её острый язык, та насмешливо заявила: «Никуда ты не убежишь с подводной лодки» 

Однажды на привале произошло чудо — в развалинах нашли чудом уцелевшую гитару. Муджахиды сначала похихикали, мол, зачем им гитара, разве что использовать как ударный инструмент, но Илькина тут же схватила её и села у костра, перебирая струны. 

— Наверно Илькина будет петь фривольные песенки! Асель, лучше заткни уши! 

— Ну, вы посмотрите на этих чистоплюев! Оперировать в пятнадцать лет она не маленькая, а слушать мои песни — маленькая? Давай, садись рядом! 

Илькина ударила по струнам и запела. Песня была про любовные мечты молодой девушки, где она так и сяк, расписывала постельные ласки, не впадая в похабщину. Илькина ещё попутно и подмигивала своим слушателям, но Рушан насмотрелся и наслушался всякого, Асель как медик спокойно относилась к подобным вещам, а вот Ильхам краснел как маков цвет. А так Рушан отметил красивый глубокий голос и неплохое исполнение. 

Но вдруг гитарные переборы из игривых стали печальными. Последний куплет возвещал, что девушка вряд ли сможет выйти замуж и испытать всё, про что она пела, потому что, скорее всего её убьют на войне. От подобного резкого перехода пошли мурашки по коже. Рушан за свою жизнь слышал множество песен, но подобной этой он никак не мог вспомнить и пришёл к мысли, что она принадлежала авторству Илькины. 

***

— У меня для вас важная новость, — обратился Абдулла. 

— Давай её уже! — Илькина после удачно проведённой диверсии была в добродушном настроении и не ожидала беды. Рушан только покачал головой — судя по выражению лица эмира, она была не такой уж хорошей. И точно — тот нахмурился, словно он не хотел рассказывать её, но должен был сделать это. 

— Ханаанская армия потерпела сокрушительное поражение. 

— Что?! — гаркнула Илькина. 

— Асель, выходи в интернет и зачитай последнюю новость. Можно уже не опасаться, что нас выследят. 

Та побледнела, но исполнила требуемое. «Арамея празднует грядущую победу...» и так далее. Парни, побывавшие ни в одной переделке, выглядели так, словно они были готовы заплакать, а сама Илькина рычала от гнева. 

— Ильки, пожалуйста, избавь нас от тех слов, которые ты хочешь сейчас произнести. Я понимаю твой гнев и чего греха таить — у меня на языке вертятся эти слова, но мусульманин не встречает беду сквернословием. 

Девушка и в самом деле сдержала свой гнев, хотя это стоило немалых усилий. 

— Дрянь дело, — протянула Илькина 

— Не ругайся. 

— А если сдаться? — Рушан невольно вжал шею в плечи, ожидая упрёков, но Илькина лишь подняла бровь. 

— В принципе можно, но поверь на слово — лучше умереть, чем сдаться и это вовсе не пафос. 

— Они издеваются над пленными? 

— Конечно! Знаешь, что будет? Сначала устроят гестапо, а потом потихоньку расстреляют и в отчёте напишут — оказали сопротивление при задержании. Асель молодая и красивая — с ней хорошо позабавятся, — Рушана невольно замутило от мысли про то, что обозначили деликатным словом «позабавиться», — мне останется молиться, чтобы не просекли, что я девка, хотя... и молодых смазливых парней тоже можно отыметь во все отверстия, так сказать. Асель, тебе действительно здесь нечего делать. Нам уже нельзя помочь — мы смертники. 

— Я вас не оставлю! — воскликнула Асель. 

— Ну, тогда без обид — я тебе пущу пулю в лоб если что. Лучше я возьму на себя грех убийства, чем позволю попасть в плен к арамейцам. 

— Спасибо. 

— Что? — Илькина не поверила, что её благодарят за это. 

— Правда, спасибо. 

— Да не за что. Для ближнего и пули не жалко, — усмехнулась она, — в детдоме девочки делились на две категории. Первые давали — это шлюхи. Вторые не давали — это суки. Я же была сукой, да непростой, а бешеной сукой, так что никто не рисковал связываться со мной. Один чувак решил доказать, что сможет обломать меня и однажды напоил меня какой-то дрянью, а когда я оказалась в состоянии нестояния он надо мной..., — она нервно сглотнула, — поначалу я хотела повеситься, а потом подумала — вот наложу на себя руки, а этот говнюк будет дальше наслаждаться жизнью? Не бывать этому! И я отомстила! 

— Как? 

— В новый год я легла в лазарет. Все напились как свиньи, так что осуществить месть было легче лёгкого. Тот насильник нажрался до такой степени, что ему можно было спокойно отпилить ногу или ещё что-нибудь другое, но я поступила по-другому — взяла шнурок и туго перетянула ему член и яйца, потом вернулась обратно. Наутро все подпрыгнули от громкого вопля. Сама знаешь, что накладывать жгут на конечность можно только на полтора-два часа, а тот фиг знает, сколько пролежал, пока обнаружил сие досадное обстоятельство, сдуру хотел развязать шнурок, только не дали ему это сделать. Его — в больницу, а там врачи только головой качают — уже ничего нельзя поделать, только ампутировать. Тот как услышал про ампутацию, так завизжал как резаный и сказал, что не даст отрезать себе достоинство. Для такого самца как он нет ничего хуже, чем лишиться половых органов, даже остаться без руки или ноги не так страшно. Хирург ему так говорит — выбирай либо ампутация, либо смерть от заражения крови. Он согласился на ампутацию. Его потом называли кастратом или евнухом и жёстко чморили. Он ещё на гормонах сидел — яички же тоже удалили, и у него выросли сиськи. Его стали чморить ещё сильнее. 

Никто не подозревал, какую боль в сердце носила эта боевитая девушка. Асель полезла обниматься, а Илькина не протестовала. 

— Однажды в приют прибыл парень азербайджанец по имени Илькин. Он был не чета нашим детям — спокойный, вежливый, воспитанный. Он мне очень понравился, и я взяла под свою защиту, мол кто будет его обижать — будет иметь дело со мной. Ещё я заметила, что он никогда не лез к девочкам. У нас же парни всякие похабности говорят, а особо борзые шлёпают по заднице или трогают за грудь. Илькин даже за руку не брал и разговаривал только по делу. Грешным делом, я предложила ему очень тесные отношения, тот отказался и сказал, что это харам. Мне стало очень интересно, что за религия-то такая и попросила рассказать мне. Он все рассказал и даже научил читать намаз и нескольким сурам из Корана. А потом его нашли дальние родственники и забрали его. Ну а я... Я уже выпустилась из приюта и решила поехать воевать в Ханаан и взяла себе его имя в память о нём. 

— Выходи за меня замуж, — вдруг сказал калека. 

— Ты шутить? 

— Нет, с такими вещами я не буду шутить! Выходи за меня! 

Илькина заплакала, потом вдруг в конце громко рассмеялась: 

— Что ты наделал, негодяй, мне теперь расхотелось умирать! 

— К смерти как раз-таки не стоит стремиться. 

Рушану приходилось быть битым, голодным, мёрзнуть под дождём, но чего не мог допустить — отдать свою жизнь за просто так. Его удивляла беззаботность этих людей... Мусульмане же были в ситуации куда более тяжёлой, но в перерывах между сражениями на привале смеялись, травили байки. Как можно оставаться таким спокойным... Он не знал, правильно ли поступает, но не мог оставить всё как есть. Слишком много связано между ним и мусульманами. 

— Асель, можно переговорить шёпотом? 

— Да, Рушан. 

— Я могу помочь им. 

— Но как? Неужели ты можешь одолеть целую армию? 

— Все возможно, Асель, если заплатить за это надлежащую цену. Можно одну просьбу? 

— Да, Рушан. 

— Побудь со мной в последние минуты. 

— Как я могу отказать тебе в этом, но..., — до Асель дошёл смысл последних слов, — Нет! Почему ты должен умереть? 

— Потому что задействую все свои способности по максимуму и это смертельно опасно. 

Девушка с несчастным видом лишь кивнула головой. 

— Мы решили уйти — так будет лучше для неё. Мы собираемся пересидеть в каком-нибудь убежище, а потом отправимся в путь. 

— Правильно поступаете! — ответила Илькина, — давай хоть обниму на прощание. 

Асель всё-таки заплакала, и все думали, что это от тоски перед предыдущим расставанием. Рушан молча пожал всем руки, развернулся и отправился к развалинам города. Асель семенила за ним, утирая покрасневшие глаза, и Рушан с каким-то изумлением осознавал, что она его любит как своего брата и переживает за него, что укрепило его в своём решении — он был просто обязан приложить усилия, чтобы помочь им, даже если ему придётся умереть. Они нашли заброшенное двухэтажное здание, чудом уцелевшее после бомбёжки. Рушан встал в проёме окна. 

Асель почувствовала, как по её телу пробежали токи энергии — вот какая небывалая мощь исходила от Рушана. Ей хотелось убежать отсюда, вдруг и её заденет ненароком, но она быстро подавила страх. «Я обещала, что буду рядом с ним до конца! И я выполню обещание, чего бы это мне не стоило» 

Энергия растекалась по кровеносным сосудам жидким огнём, выжигая всё на своём пути. 

Секунды растянулись в минуты, минуты в часы, часы в года. 

— Рушан! Ты смог! Ты справился! 

Он пытался улыбнуться, но вдруг стал заваливаться, и Асель едва успела подхватить его. 

— Что с тобой? 

— Я же говорил, что мне это дорого обойдётся. Кажется, я не смогу протянуть долго. 

— Рушан, — несколько слезинок упали на его лицо. 

— Асель, ты же обещала, что никогда не будешь плакать. 

— Скажи же, скажи! 

— Что мне сказать? 

— То, ради чего ты это сделал. 

— Я понял, Асель. Нет бога, кроме Аллаха. 

По лестнице затопали ноги. 

— Асель! Асель! — кричала Илькина, — тут произошло небывалое! Арамейская армия убежала, поджав хвост! Люди бросали оружие, технику и просто бежали сломя голову от ужаса! Я не знаю, что их так напугало, но Аллах помогает, кому захочет! Но почему ты плачешь Асель? Что с Рушаном? — муджахиды увидели, как юный врач лежит у него на груди, обняв его крепко-крепко и горько плачет. 

— Рушан — это и есть помощь от Аллаха, — она подняла лицо, повернувшись к ним. 

— Рушан?! А не он ли спас меня, когда я чуть не угодила в засаду? — на лице Илькиной появлялось понимание. 

— Да, он, только он просил меня никому не говорить кто он такой на самом деле. 

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, кто он такой и какого рода эта помощь! Но неужели победа ему так дорого обошлась? 

— Он сказал, что вряд ли останется в живых. Я не слышу его дыхания, и сердце едва бьётся. Я не знаю, сможет ли он дожить до завтра. 

— Рушан появился из неоткуда, но очень вовремя. 

***

Сбылись худшие опасения — Рушан впал в кому, и его состояние ухудшалось с каждым часом. Фактически, оставшееся время мусульмане просто ждали, когда он умрёт, чтобы похоронить его. Асель была с ним неотлучно, пока Илькина силой не погнала её спать. Утром, уверенные, что пора готовить тело к похоронам, отправили Асель констатировать смерть. Та вышла из палатки, растерянная до невозможности 

— Рушан пропал... 

— Что?! Как пропал? — воскликнула Илькина 

— Его там нет. 

— Но как его могли украсть? Мимо часового и муха не пролетит! 

— Муха может и не пролетит, а вот..., — протянул Ильхам. 

— Что ты сказал, Ильхам? 

— Неважно. Просто глупая мысль пришла в голову. 

— Нет уж, выкладывай! 

— Мне кажется, история Спасителя Ханаана ещё не закончена. 


End file.
